Terminal City
by Chic
Summary: Set after FN, with the transgenics at Terminal City, and some on there way. Terminal City has eyes that will see the romance, the action and the drama. m/a *COMPLETE*
1. Prologue

Rating: P.G  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me blah blah  
  
Feedback: hell yea!!. Ahem. I mean yes please.  
  
  
  
Terminal city  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
And so it ends, Alec. Not with a bang, but with a whimper.  
  
You made it so easy too. By the time you heard me coming, it was too late. Just those sounds you made when the gun shot at you again.and again.  
  
Now there's that strange look on your face - anger? Surprise? Yes surprise; surprise in your eyes.  
  
A.N don't worry Alec's not dead - before you all flame me! 


	2. Rain

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!  
  
FEEDBACK: pleaseeeeeee! - Don't make me beg!  
  
A.N: all these chapters are leading up to the prologue  
  
  
  
TERMINAL CITY  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE.  
  
Rain was a not so average two-year-old. She was the daughter of two transgenics. She was smarter, faster and more powerful than most kids were. Rain's sun-kissed, blond hair was long enough, just reach her shoulders. In contrast to her hair she had her fathers dark skin. Rain's blue eyes always had a twinkle in them. Rain's parents had never kept it a secret that Rain was different.  
  
In the early hours of the morning, Rain was watching the television. The news to be exact. "And these horrifying images confirm that there are indeed transgenics, out there that look like us." Announced the small, news reporter. Rain looked at the transgenic girl fighting. Then looked at the worn picture on the sky blue table. "Mommy, Anti Max is on the television," shouted Rain  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
[I] Terminal City [I]  
  
"Hey max, catch." shouted Alec across the room.  
  
"I can't Alec, I have my hands full." Answered max  
  
"Try any way." Replied Alec. And he tossed the bag of goods to max causing her to drop everything she was holding.  
  
"Alec you get your ass over here right now and pick up these things!" snarled Max.  
  
Alec smirked "correction, don't you mean get my sweet, cute, fine, ass over there and.. "  
  
"Alec, get over your self." said Max.  
  
"Now why would I ever want to do that?" said Alec.  
  
"Are you two always fighting?" asked a small, pretty girl.  
  
Alec and Max turned, to face the owner of the voice and her friend. X6s, one female, one male. Both around 16/17 noted Max.  
  
"So you going to answer Missy's question - are you two always fighting?" asked an ash blond, green eyed male. He reminded Max of Alec.  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes" said Max and Alec at the same time. Max rolled her eyes.  
  
"So what's your name/designation?" asked Max.  
  
"X6 132 and.err Ed." answered the ash blond.  
  
"X6 468 and Missy!" chirped Missy.  
  
Alec looked at Missy. She was quite small - couldn't be any more than 5ft. But she was stunningly pretty. Missy had long copper curls, with lush, green eyes. Now if she was a bit older he'd. Alec was interrupted from his thoughts by throbbing pain in his left shoulder. Max had hit him.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that for?" cried Alec.  
  
"Shut up! And pick up these things!" ordered Max.  
  
Dix came jogging up to where Missy, Max, Ed and Alec were standing, looking very proud of himself.  
  
"Alec I got the 'thing' it was hard, but I got it."  
  
Alec smiled. " Thanks Dix my man! Ladies, Ed I have to be going now."  
  
Max frowned. "What's the 'thing'?"  
  
A.N please review! 


	3. On their way

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Rating: P.G  
  
A.N: okay there has been some confusion - all these chapters are leading up to the prologue - and thanks to MELY for telling me I misspelled 'terminal' *shakes head* can't believe I did that ;-) In my story the episode : female trouble, never happened.  
  
  
  
TERMINAL CITY  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
"Honey, pack some clothes." Syl said to Rain.  
  
"Syl, we can't go down there, not with Rain, not just us!" argued Krit  
  
"I wasn't planning just us going down there," smiled Syl "the others, we will take the others"  
  
Krit took a deep breath "Zane, Jace okay, but Zack? His memory isn't fully restored yet!"  
  
Syl Sighed, pulling her long blond hair up into a ponytail. " Zack doesn't need to know what apple is, does he? And besides, our baby sis needs us!"  
  
"Your not going to quit till I say yes are you? Fine I'll round up the others." Krit said getting out his mobile.  
  
Syl smiled. She loved that man.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
(T.C)  
  
"I hear they have 494 here!" squealed a X6  
  
"494, no way oh my god - I have to meet him!" Exclaimed an X7  
  
Max heard them, as she walked passed. Alec? Why were they so excited about Alec? Max shook her thoughts out of her head. There were more important things to think about then Alec.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Zack looked in the car he was sitting in. He was in the front, next to Zane who was driving. In the back seat were Krit, Jace and Syl with Rain asleep on Syl's knee.  
  
Zack felt uncertain about many things. Of course, Zane, Jace, Syl and Krit had worked on his 'brain' so now he knows Logan = good guy and White = bad guy and Max . well Max is max. Zack looked out the window, to see tall trees move majestically in the evening breeze.  
  
Zane couldn't believe he was going to see his baby sister. But he was worried, what if she doesn't recognise him.  
  
Jace didn't want to be in this car, going to see and help her sister who abandon her. She still wasn't keen on Syl and Krit because like Max they too left her behind. But Zack and Zane were different, a couple of years after they escaped they came back for her. Zack and Zane kept her safe.  
  
All the X5s in the small red car were worried about a number of things - about being exposed, meeting max. But they were all thinking about the same thing, about a small sentence that made them feel that much better. A small sentences that Zack had said to them all a couple of days ago.  
  
'What would come, would come, it wouldn't matter if it was good or bad, because together they would meet it when it did' 


	4. Runes

Disclaimer: nothing is mine  
  
Rating: P.G  
  
Feedback: yes please - don't make me beg!  
  
  
  
Terminal City  
  
  
  
  
  
Alec's fingers glided smoothly across the keys. Alec knew he owed Dix big time, he knew how hard this must have been to get. But Alec needed it, he couldn't think without it. Alec was glad Dix hadn't named the instrument. He didn't want anyone knowing he had it, it was his. He came here to play. To think. To be alone.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Max, MAX! Wait up." yelled Logan.  
  
"Logan, your meant to be lying low at Joshua's!" hissed max.  
  
Logan walked up to max, who was leaning on a table.  
  
"I know, but I wanted to tell you this in person. I translated some of the runes!" said Logan.  
  
There was a long pause, till max practically shouted "well?"  
  
Logan readjusted his glasses and looked down at the piece of ripped notepad he was holding. Logan took a deep breath and said,  
  
"The night has many spies,  
  
While the day has only one.  
  
In a picture your protectors are shown,  
  
And with your protectors your destiny is known."  
  
Max blinked, and put her hands on her hips. "I'm confused, how would Sandeman know if white had more spies, spying on us in the night rather than the day?" Logan shook his head "No max, you've misunderstood - the night has many spies, while the day has only one. I believe Sandeman is talking about the stars and the sun, how in the day the sun is only out, but in the night there are all the stars out and well, its kinda hard to explain.  
  
Max suddenly smiled. "I'm not alone."  
  
"Excuse me?" said Logan  
  
"I'm not alone, you said I had protectors so whoever they are they must be going through the same thing as me" explained max "I would hug you, but...." Max trailed off.  
  
"I no I no." sighed Logan.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Attention!" shouted a familiar voice. Max glided towards the voice, to find a room with a couple of broken, worn mats on the floor, with X's of all ages standing on top of them. Learning fight moves. Max frowned as she walked up to the front, why hadn't she been told? She was in charge after all! This person has to be an X5 or an X6, no other series were taught these kinds of moves though Max. Max had got to the X who organised it all, but before she could say anything the X grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her. Before she could scream to let go, the X tripped her up, she landed on the mat easily and was ready to pounce, but she felt strong legs wrap around her waist and an elbow pressing down on her windpipe, cutting off her air supply.  
  
Max looked up at the X to see startling green eyes.  
  
"Alec." growled Max  
  
"Funny, I always imagined you to be the kind of girl who would like to be on top." Smirked Alec. 


	5. Deja Vu

A.N: Thank you for everyone who reviewed!!  
  
TOLEDA: thank you! You will find out the pairing soon enough. HI: Thank you - I try my best. WOULDN'T YOU WANT TO KNOW: I know I have to work on my grammar thank you for pointing it out. SPACEMAN: Thanks and I can't tell you if Alec's one of the protectors or not ;-) ME: Thanks and I will. AVELYN LAUREN: Alec didn't mean to be a jerk, he thought what he did was right - he's not used to having someone else in charge.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR.  
  
Max stormed out of the room. Her long, dark hair flowing angrily behind her. Alec was hot on her heels.  
  
"Maxie... Oh come on Max!" shouted Alec  
  
Max spun around, only inches from Alec's face. " No you come on, you didn't tell me about these classes." Whispered Max.  
  
"I don't need to tell you everything that goes on around here!" Said Alec.  
  
"Oh yes you do!" spat Max.  
  
"Why's that?" asked Alec.  
  
"Because I'm the one who's in Charge of everything!" shouted Max.  
  
"Ah.. Well.." said Alec  
  
"Max" called Mole  
  
Max and Alec stopped arguing to turn and face Mole.  
  
"Max, It's quiet on the transgenic front." Started Mole.  
  
"Good!" said Max.  
  
"But-" continued Mole. " We need blankets, bedrolls, gas for the generator, food, clothes, weapons and ammo and cigars for me"  
  
"Great." Sighed Max  
  
Alec slowly stepped backwards.  
  
Max heard him. "Oh no you don't, you're not going any where!"  
  
Mole chuckled. "I'll leave you two alone." Mole walked away, casting a backward glance to the two bickering X5s.  
  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The little red car that held six trangenics pulled up just outside of T.C.  
  
"Listen up, 28 armed emenys, surrounding the perimeter, we will have to take the tunnels to get in. We stick together. Keep Rain in the middle." Said Zack.  
  
Jace, Syl, Krit saluted and shouted "Sir, yes sir!"  
  
Zane chuckled.  
  
"What?" asked Zack.  
  
"Kinda manicore deja vu, lets put it that way" Laughed Zane  
  
  
  
A.N: review!!!. 


	6. Rebel

A.N: thank you for the reviews  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter five  
  
  
  
Ames White was looking up into the clear night sky. He wondered if everything was going according to plan. His cell phone ringing interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"White." Snapped White.  
  
"Hello white." Said a cool voice, as cool as the night's air.  
  
"Ah," Said White. "Checking up on me?"  
  
The Voice ignored the question. "Is everything alright? Did the plan work?"  
  
"Yes." Answered White. " We have someone on the inside. 452 will never know what hit her."  
  
"When will it begin?" asked the Voice.  
  
"Soon." Replied White. "Soon, they will make their presence known.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Did you see him?" Asked an X7.  
  
"494? Yes I did!" Squealed another X7.  
  
"He goes by the name of Alec now." Pointed out an X6.  
  
"Alec." Sighed both of the X7s.  
  
Max couldn't take it any more! She marched up to the group of squealing girls.  
  
" What's so great about Alec?" Max demanded. Sure, she thought - he was hot, trusting, caring, and sweet. Max made her thoughts stop. Where did all that come from?  
  
"Well he was one of the most notorious soldiers at manicore!" answered the X6.  
  
"A real bad boy." Giggled one of the X7s.  
  
"He was such a rebel. It was rumoured that he drove a couple of the scientists mad." Said the other X7.  
  
Max had heard enough, after briefly saying thanks; she went off in search of the notorious solider himself.  
  
Max found him in an abandon building playing the piano. She stood next to the broken door.  
  
"I come here to be alone." Said Alec quietly.  
  
"I go to the space needle to be alone, you still bother me there!" replied Max.  
  
"Fair enough, grab a seat." Said Alec - who now had stopped playing.  
  
Max grabbed a stool and sat down on the other side of the piano. " I hear you were quite a notorious solider in you're time."  
  
Alec folded his arms, and gave his trade mark smirk. "I suppose I was manicore's biggest rebel, well expect you of course."  
  
"Me?" Asked a suprised Max  
  
"Yea, you escaped!" Explained Alec.  
  
"So how were you a rebel?" Asked Max.  
  
"Bumping and grinding on the job, talking when I should be shutting up. Once In combat training I crashed eight helicopters because I loved being ejected in the air - now that was fun. There's a long list."  
  
"I got all night." Laughed Max. Max quickly stopped laughing and turned around scanning the room. She had a feeling they were being watched.  
  
"What is it?" asked Alec.  
  
She didn't want to alarm Alec. "Oh nothing." Answered Max.  
  
  
  
A.N: I'm not getting many reviews for this story - so I was thinking should I stop abandon it? Or should I finish it? 


	7. do you want to tell them? or should I?

A.N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! ANGIEJS: are you the same Angiejs that's on Cher's spoilers?  
  
  
  
  
  
Jace, Syl, Rain, Krit, Zane and Zack made their way through a dark, smelly tunnel.  
  
"We should make a left here and then the next right, up the ladder, and we're there." announced Zack.  
  
"Thank God for . SHIT!" swore Zane as he fell over a rusted pipe.  
  
Jace bent down to help Zane up, She was just about to ask him if he was all right when something caught her eye. Jace looked at the rusted pipe, which was broken - thanks to Zane. To reveal a very old piece of rolled up paper. She looked at the paper and gasped.  
  
"Jace, what is it?" asked Zack.  
  
Jace slowly handed the piece of worn paper to Zack.  
  
"Oh my god!" gasped Zack. "I think we better get this to Max."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Max was sitting on a table in the headquarters of T.C. Max still couldn't shake that feeling off that someone was watching her. Some one was here or very close to T.C that shouldn't be. Max scanned around the room. She saw Mole talking to Dix, Ed working on the main computer and Alec who was reading some papers. How well did she really know these people?  
  
Luke ran in to the Headquarters interrupting Max's thoughts.  
  
"Max! Five X5s and one X6 on there way, they demand to see you - they're waiting outside the room." shouted Luke.  
  
Max jumped off the table, and walked to the doors of the headquarters, Alec, Mole, Ed and Dix followed closely behind.  
  
Max pushed open the heavy, worn doors.  
  
"Zack?" gasped Max.  
  
Alec, who now was standing closely beside Max, whispered " Max, I thought Zack wasn't meant to remember anything- and who are the other people with him?"  
  
  
  
Kirt rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "B.. Ben?" stuttered Krit.  
  
Syl's face paled as she looked at Alec. "You're meant to be dead!" said Syl.  
  
Alec rolled his eyes and looked at the six very shocked transgenics in front of him. Alec turned to face Max. "Do you want to tell them, or should I?"  
  
. 


	8. The letter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
  
  
A.N: Thank you to all those who reviewed! M.E: Yes this is M/A. Angiejs: Thanks! No, I have the same name at Cher's spoilers. Lakergirl: Thank you very much. Sayra Louise: Thanks! AntipodeanOpaleye: Thank you and I'm getting these chapters up as quickly as I can. EM: glad you like my story. Mel: Thank you, the next chapter WILL be up quicker than the last couple.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zack, Zane, Jace, Krit and Syl - With Rain on Syl's knee, sat on worn chairs facing Max and Alec. Who were both leaning against a table.  
  
'Let me get this straight, your Alec, Ben's twin.' Said Krit.  
  
'Yea,' Replied Alec.  
  
'And you two met at manticore?' Continued Krit.  
  
'Yea, we were breeding partners.' Said Max.  
  
Zane raised his eyebrows 'you were breeding partners? Did you ever?'  
  
'All night long!' Smirked Alec.  
  
Max hit Alec on the head. 'Shut up! No we didn't.' Max looked at Zack. Wanting to change the subject she said, ' Don't you remember anything? Like when you came to see me last year?' Max made sure she didn't mention Logan's name in front of Zack in case it triggered off something.  
  
'No, nothing.' Sighed Zack.  
  
'A couple of months after you sent him to that farm, Me and Krit found him and then got him the best scientist money could buy to help him, so he won't go on a killer spree' Added Zane.  
  
'Aren't ya going to show her?' Said Jace.  
  
Ed poked his head through the doorway. 'Hey Alec, could you come here for a minute.'  
  
'Sure thing.' Answered Alec. ' Nice meeting you all, catch you later Max.'  
  
'So what did you want to show me?' asked Max  
  
'This.' Answered Zack. Zack pulled out the worn piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Max.  
  
Max took the piece of paper and examined it carefully. On one side there was a paper of a young boy. Ben.or it could be Alec. Thought Max. With the faded words written underneath 'This is your protecter 452' Max turned the piece of paper over to find there was a kind of letter written. Max nervously wet her lips before she began to read.  
  
  
  
Dear 452 or Max as your peers call you,  
  
I'm writing this after the night you escaped. By now you should have noticed the runes. And also by now you would have noticed that some of them are directions to this letter.  
  
I have given you a protector. This protector I have seen you with. You trust him with you're life, as he trusts you with his. Your protector is 493 or Ben as you call him. Be careful with your life, my special one. You are the only one who can save your people.  
  
Sandeman  
  
  
  
Max slowly put the letter on the table. Salty tears formed in Max's eyes. 'I'm Alone.' Whispered Max. ' I thought someone else would know what I was going through. But that person is dead - I killed him.  
  
  
  
Zane stood up and gave Max a hug. ' You're not alone in this Maxie. We're here now.' 


	9. Mix up

'You two are going after the transgenic? Sure you can handle it?' Said a rather amused Alec.  
  
'Yes Sir.' Said Missy and Ed.  
  
'I guess it's a fairly easy job. Get the transgenic here or out of town. The sector cops are on the other side of town - so they shouldn't bother you.' Said Alec.  
  
'What about White?' Asked a nervous Missy.  
  
'What about him? He doesn't know there's a transgenic loose out there at the moment. You should go now and don't attract any attention.' Ordered Alec.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
  
  
Alec walked back into the room, to find Max; Zack and the others had already gone. Alec's eyes landed on a piece of old paper with a picture on it. His Picture.  
  
'This is your protector 452'. Alec read out loud. Alec frowned he was Max's protector? What did she need protecting from? Alec put down the piece of paper and exited the room not noticing the other side had writing on it.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
  
  
Alec found Max talking to Zane in the main building of T.C. 'Max' Shouted Alec.  
  
Max waved Alec over. 'Have you got someone to get that transgenic?'  
  
'Yea Missy and Ed are on it.' Answered Alec. ' Hey, look I saw that piece of paper'  
  
'The one from Sandeman? It came as a big shock I can tell you' Said Max.  
  
'Getting something from Sandeman? Or that i'm your protector?' Asked Alec.  
  
Zane gave Max a confused look.  
  
  
  
'My protector?' Said a confused Max. Max closed her eyes. Oh no he's gotten mixed up thought Max. Max took a deep breath. 'Look Alec you've' but before Max could finish the sentence, The doors to the room sprang open to reveal a tired and scared Ed.  
  
  
  
Ed stumbled over to where Max, Zane and Alec were talking.  
  
'It was a trap, White knew we were coming.' Whispered Ed.  
  
'Where's Missy?' Asked Alec  
  
Ed hung his head in shame. 'I saved my self. White got her.'  
  
Zane looked at Max. ' I thought you said that white didn't know we were getting that transgenic.'  
  
  
  
'He shouldn't of. We were careful.' Said Max.  
  
'There's no way he could of known.' Added Alec. 'Unless'  
  
'Unless?'  
  
'Unless he has someone on the inside.' Finished Alec. 


	10. Someone inside?

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
A.N: Thanks for all the reviews! They're great!  
  
  
  
  
  
Max was in her office, leaning on the wooden desk deep in thought. Someone inside? No that's impossible. No would betray their own kind, would they? Thought Max. How well did she know these people? She thought about Mole who seemed constantly angry. She thought about Dix who kept asking the same questions but getting no answers. She thought about Alec and all his money scams. She thought about Joshua, who kept wanting people to accept him. Sure all these people had issues but none would betray the people of T.C.  
  
Alec strolled in Max's office, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
'Max we've checked, double-checked, triple checked. They're no bugs. I'm telling you, White must have someone inside.' Said Alec.  
  
' Why do you seem so sure of that? Do you know something I don't?' Quizzed Max.  
  
'What? No!' Alec's eyes were staring at Max, who looked like a lost, lonely, little girl. Alec wrapped his arms round her waist. 'Max don't worry, I'll take care of you - I'm your protector after all.' Smirked Alec.  
  
'Alec about this protector thing.' Max took a deep breath and was about to continue till she saw the look in Alec's eyes.  
  
'Yea?'  
  
He looks like a small boy, who has just been given a new toy to play with. He looks happy. Max couldn't bear to tell him.  
  
'I'm just glad it's you.' Whispered Max.  
  
Dix came bursting in the room. Looking frantic. 'Guys our Files - all our Files on the computer, they've, they've been deleted! Now we won't know who's where, who's who, And all our information on Sandeman, the runes and White is gone!'  
  
Max swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump in her throat. And slowly looked at Alec, ' I guess you're right about White having someone inside.'  
  
  
  
A.N: Please review!!!!! 


	11. who can I trust?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A.N: Thank you to all those who reviewed!!!!!! Whisper: Rain is Krit and Syl's daughter. (There were a few clues in earlier chapters on who white had inside)  
  
  
  
Max walked down a narrow corridor in the main buliding of T.C. Jace saw Max coming and quickly turned to walk the other way hoping she didn't see her.  
  
'Jace!' Shouted Max.  
  
Jace ignored Max and kept walking.  
  
'Jace!' Shouted Max again.  
  
Jace could hear Max's footsteps getting closer. Jace stopped walking and turned to face her 'sister'.  
  
'Jace? Why have you been avoiding me?' Asked Max.  
  
Jace looked up in to the questioning brown eyes. 'You want to know? Well I'll tell you. I might be your sister in your eyes but in my eyes your just another person who let me down - someone who abandoned me.'  
  
Max could see the fiery rage in Jace's eyes. 'A-abandon you? I never I mean I didn't! You ran back to manticore!'  
  
Jace smirked. 'What other choice did I have? I was alone; you all ran off, you all left me! If I didn't go back, I would have been killed! I didn't want to die!'  
  
'Jace.' Whispered Max. 'If you hate me so much why did you come to help me?'  
  
'Number 1: I don't hate you Max, I just don't like you very much at the minute. Number 2: Zack made me come.'  
  
Max couldn't help asking. 'Why aren't you mad at the others?'  
  
'Krit and Syl I was mad at. But I could never be mad at Zack and Zane because they came back for me a few years later.' Jace looked down at her watch. ' Oh shit! I have to go! I have to be somewhere else.'  
  
But before Jace could even turn and walk away, there was a loud 'boom' sound as half the corridor was ripped apart from an explosion.  
  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Max regained consciusness, to hear two voices taking above her.  
  
'How could someone plant a bomb without no one seeing?'  
  
Zack thought Max. The voice belonged to Zack.  
  
'I should have been there I should of protected her.'  
  
Max smiled. Alec. Max opened her eyes so she could see them.  
  
Zack's head shot up to look at Alec.  
  
'She wasn't yours to protect.' Said Zack angrily. ' The picture in the letter was Ben not you.'  
  
Max looked at Alec to see hurt and betrayal in his eyes.  
  
'Even if that is so, I still will protect her, She means a lot to me.' Said Alec quietly. Alec stiffly walked to the door, and exited the room, without a backward glance.  
  
Max watched Alec go then looked up at Zack. Zack was surprised to see Max was awake.  
  
'I'm sorry, I know it wasn't my place to tell him but-'  
  
'Its ok, He was going to - oh my god' Max sat upright in the worn bed. 'What happened? Where's Jace?'  
  
'Shhh Max it's ok, Jace is fine she's up and walking around. As for what happened? Nobody really knows. We found remains of what looked like a bomb. Max I know I'm not in charge or your CO anymore but I think you should call a meeting and tell people white has someone inside.'  
  
'No. If I do that it would cause panic.'  
  
'Ok, then tell people who need to know. People who you trust.'  
  
'That's the point Zack, a few weeks ago I thought I could trust everyone here, now I don't even know who I trust, for all I know you or Dix or even Syl could be the person who white has inside.'  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Alec walked down the main street of T.C. The cold wind slapping his face every time he took a step. Alec stopped walked as he heard footsteps not far behind him. He turned to face the owner of the footsteps.  
  
'Oh hey, you gave me a heart attack, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that' Said Alec.  
  
'Sorry about that.' Said a cool, crisp voice. The owner of the voice pulled out a gun and aimed it at Alec.  
  
Alec stood there in shock. 'No it can't be. You? You're the person white has inside?' asked a surprised and angry Alec.  
  
'Bingo, got it in one.' Said the cool, crisp voice.  
  
'Why' Asked Alec. I have to stall him. Thought Alec.  
  
'Money' answered the voice simply. The Voice looked at its watch. 'Oh well would you look at that. Time for you to die.'  
  
Before Alec could do anything a sound of a gunshot rang out in the air.  
  
  
  
A/N: Please review!!!!!! (This chapter is sort of linked with the prologue) 


	12. YOU?

A:N : Last chapter guys!!!! Thank you to all those who reviewed!  
  
  
  
Max took Zack's advice and called a meeting. In total there were 8 people sitting around the rectangle table. Max's eyes scanned the faces - Krit, Syl, Jace, Zack, Zane, Ed, Dix and Mole. Max frowned at the empty chair next to Mole. Alec's chair. Where is he? Thought Max.  
  
' - I had missions in the baking desert.' Fired Mole.  
  
'- So I can make a bomb in under 5 minutes.' Shot Ed.  
  
Max sighed, She couldn't wait for Alec anymore. 'Thank you all for coming. Half of you sitting here already know what's going on. We have a situation - White has someone on the inside. Now we don't know who it is. Yet. The reason I am telling you this is because I feel I can trust you people the most.' Max looked at Dix. 'Dix, you can take over now.' Max sat down in her seat while Dix stood up.  
  
' Some of you may or may not know that this person took all our files from our computer last week. Now we found a finger print and -'  
  
'But that finger print could be anyone's.' Pointed out Syl.  
  
'Ah yes but the same finger print was on all the keys that spelled out the password to access all our files. And since its only me and Max who know the password and this fingerprint is neither hers, nor mine it must belong to the person White has inside.'  
  
Max gasped as a figure from the table stood up, gun in hand, aiming for Max's head. 'You! You're the person White has inside? Why?'  
  
'Funny that's exactly what Alec said right before I killed him.' Said Ed.  
  
Max felt a tear side down her cheek. Alec dead?  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Alec found himself in a room. Alec grunted in pain as he tried to stand up.  
  
  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
'Oh now would you look at that, time for you to die'  
  
Alec looked at the gun, which was aimed at his heart; he bent his knees a little so the bullet penetrated his shoulder instead of his chest.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
  
  
Alec crawled to the barred window and looked out. He was still in Terminal City. He looked at the door. Probably locked thought Alec. Alec took a few steps back ready to force open the door. He had to warn Max.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Max could have smacked her self for being so stupid. All the things he had done, Said.  
  
  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Max looked around the room, to see Ed on the computer  
  
  
  
'Have you got someone to get that transgenic?'  
  
'Yea Missy and Ed are on it.'  
  
'White has them both, the transgenic and Missy.'  
  
  
  
'What happened?'  
  
'A bomb, It was a bomb'  
  
'Yea I can make a bomb in under 5 minutes'  
  
  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
Max looked at Krit, Zack and Zane who were standing protectively in front of Jace and Syl. Dix who looked both surprised and scared and Mole who looked like he was ready to kill.  
  
'Bye Bye Max.' Snarled Ed. As he aimed the gun at Max's heart.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Alec was making his way to the HQ, Surely that's where Max will be. Thought Alec. Alec gritted his teeth as Pain shot through his body. Alec got to the door and heard the words 'Bye bye Max.'  
  
No! Thought Alec, ignoring the pain he shot through the doors and pounced at Ed. Alec looked at Max to see she had tears in her eyes. Then everything went black.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Alec awoke to find a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring at him.  
  
'How are you?' Asked Max quietly.  
  
Alec sat up in the comfy bed he found himself in.  
  
'In pain...What happened?' Replied Alec.  
  
'Well after you came though the door and came down on Ed, that gave enough time for Mole to get the gun and Zack and Krit to keep him held down. ' Said Max.  
  
'Where is he now?'  
  
'Ed? He's locked up. Mole's gonna question him later.' Answered Max. 'You know, I thought I really lost you back there. It..It made me realise how much I care about you and -'  
  
'Max,'  
  
'Yea?'  
  
'Shut up.' Alec pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately on the lips.  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
A:N: please review, tell me if you liked/loved/disliked/hated the story. Thank you to all those who reviewed this story! I love you all! 


	13. Thank you

A.N: I would just like to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed my story. I might do a sequel- but it might be a while because I have a lot of schoolwork to do. If you guys have any ideas for the sequel feel free to say so either in the review or e-mail me at chic_mya@yahoo.co.uk.  
  
Mya xxx 


End file.
